Hope
by Hita-kun
Summary: Hope. Guiding Light in darkness and Saving Darkness in light. What does hope really mean?
1. Light

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

**Hope - Light**

She sat alone. The world around her was pitch black. She could see nothing. Her own heart was shrouded in the darkness that surrounds her. She couldn't, or rather, didn't move. It was as if she was paralysed. Her mind urged her to fight, to defend herself from the darkness. She couldn't. She just couldn't. Her willpower slowly faded away from her. Despair came.

The young girl sat alone in the absolute silence. It was as if she was in an empty void, a vacuum in space. The cool air touched her soft skin lightly. Her skin roughened and flaked. The darkness was consuming her, both from the outside and from the inside. She felt lonely. There was only one other time she have had this feeling. The splashing of water replayed vividly in her head. The Dark Ocean.

"Argh!" her shrill cry pierced the silent atmosphere.

…

Silence filled the air once again. Her small shape in the darkness has changed. Her hands were now clutched onto her soft brown hair. As her voice halted, her hands slid down from her shoulder-length hair back to her sides once again. Her body was once again still with the exception of small rises and falls of her chest. The darkness crept up to her again. It was morphing her memories, her feelings and her thoughts. Her thoughts and happy memories were no longer playing in her mind. Sad memories and an urge to cry out filled her.

She was no longer her usual self. The darkness impacted her so much that the cheerful smile of hers vanished and is replaced by a devilish smile. _I can't believe I've never realised that earlier. I was such a fool. This is where I belong… _Her thinking was no longer straight. Her eyes glowed a dark purple instead of its usual chocolate brown.

"…" she could hear voices. Small voices that are so insignificant that it could not be heard clearly even with absolute silence around her. _Idiot… Trying to reach me… _she scowled at the attempts by the voices to coo her out of the darkness. _Why did they even try? Idiot…_

"…" the voices became increasingly louder. The voices were becoming stronger. Her emotions, stimulated by the voices, began to push back the darkness. _Why… I like it here… Why… Why am I fighting it?_ Her mind and will pushed her to ignore the voices and embrace the cool, calm darkness. _Why must they force me to leave? Aren't they… friends? _Her notion of friends scared away the darkness momentarily. _So they aren't my friends. _She welcomed the darkness.

In the next few hours, the voices kept calling her and they didn't seem to subside. By now, her skin is already darkened and the change for her, physically and mentally, is almost irreversible. _Yes I should. _She was conversing with herself. _I should eliminate them once I finished the baptism. Stupid voices…_

Her mind was becoming darker as time ticked slowly. The voices were becoming stronger as time ticked slowly. The more she embrace the dark, the greater the force that held her back. By this time, memories of her past have already slipped away from her. She remembered little of her life.

"H…" the voice jolted her out of her trance. The voice somehow seemed familiar to her, as if the voice was once an important part of her life. She began to shiver as her mind fell out of her will and began to fight the darkness again. Her feelings fluctuated violently from anger to sad to happiness to fear. Her myriad of emotions kept alternating from one to the other as her mind fought violently. If her mind was the world, the fight would be a war of the worlds.

Her hand slid to cover her ears but the voices kept calling her, as if they were from her own heart. The voices grew, as her pain became greater by the second. The pain, mentally and physically, she felt in the last few moments was worse than what she had felt in her past adventures. The shrill cries in her head were forcing her fight to be more and more violent. She began to throw her body around, as if trying to fight an invisible force around her.

In the far, a tiny spot of bright golden-yellow light can be seen. It grew as her pain did. The darkness held on relentlessly to her. She screamed in pain as the process continues. The cries seem to travel infinitely far through the absolutely silent void. The spot grew faster as she cried. The darkness in the void couldn't contain the golden glow. "Light." a voice sounded.

The golden glow spread out. As it touched the girl, she released a soft pink glow herself. The glow from deep within her. Her head jerked back suddenly as the pain begun to seep out of her. Her dark purple eyes lowered in intensity as a tint of brown can be observed. The golden glow relentlessly beat away the darkness around her and in the void. The light seems to be a catalyst, breaking down the darkness it touches. It grew and grew.

The girl slowly dropped her hands to the side and began to observe her surroundings. _What…_ _I…_ Memories flooded into her mind. Lost ones and recent ones. As her memories return, the pink glow within her shone. It shone brightly but gently. Her radiance tackled the darkness around her as it withdrew from her. An aura of mixed pink and gold glow surround her, preventing the darkness from consuming her again.

Her eye colour faded back to its original chocolate brown. Her devilish smile vanished into a soft, sweet smile that would melt the heart of any boys. Her skin coloured lightened to its original light tan and all that the dark void had done to her, had been reversed by the golden touch. _Thank you… Thank you for freeing me… _

_That feeling of light… surrounded by darkness… _

_Hope…_

Thanks for reading. Please Review.


	2. Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

**Hope-Darkness**

**Another Place**

Another girl, another place. The bright light flowed around her, trying to purify her cool, dark heart. She felt warmth. Warmth from within her she had never encountered for long. Her darkness-shrouded heart started to crumble under the intense gleam of the light.

Her surroundings were pure white, as if a blizzard is ongoing. However, the deathly silence shows otherwise. A normal blizzard would have been as loud a jet taking off but there is absolutely no sound. This eerie silence is an exact opposite to the heart of the young girl. Her mind was bedazzled with her past, filling with warmth and love. Her heart pumped fast as blood surged through her. She hardly could contain her excitement.

Her heart thumped quicker by the second, sending blood to her individual organs quicker. Her skin turned reddish-pink at that. The grin on her face grew. Her face softened from its usual state and happiness filled her. It was like she was spending quality time with the one she loved so deeply. The one who held the crest of darkness has shown her radiant side. Her soft side outgrew her own heart exponentially with the countless rays of bright white light beaming down on her. Small rainbows formed on the beads of sweat hanging precariously on the tip of her hair, reflecting her inner beauty.

The light heated up the air around her as the sweat drops on her hair grew larger. Beads of salty liquid started to trickle down from her forehead and the drops in her hair dropped onto her shoulders. Her sweat deepened her shirt colour wherever it touches. The small, circular, darkened spots on her shirt were in stark contrast of the piercing white light around her.

Her hands began moving as they swept past her dull red hair. The sweat drops scatter around her and seemingly vanished as it touches the bright light. Her hands began to move swifter, as the heat grew more and more intense, as if a million Suns have lit up all around her. Her feeling of warmth is replaced by a wave of loneliness as the quiet atmosphere took over the sounds in her memories.

The light that seemed to warm her heart is now no longer a friend to the child of darkness, but a terrible foe. Her eyes slammed shut tightly as the light turned hostile. The bright piercing light still seemed to slip through the thin eyelid of hers and attack her retina. The whole world turned blood red for her, even though her eyes are clammed shut. Her skin burned.

"Ahh!" she screamed at the top of her voice. The rays of deadly white light shot at her like darts and the pain she felt was comparable to those felt when a swarm of bees are constantly stinging every inch of your exposed flesh. She could literally hear the sizzling of her clothes. Tiny black dots of carbon residue began appearing on her pink shirt. Her skin was faring no better as they visibly darkened in colour. Her once radiant, reddish-pink skin was no more and the smile held on her face faded with that.

Her fists clenched in the terrible, overwhelming pain. _Light… _

Light was once regarded as the one which held all goodness. Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Purity, Sincerity and Kindness have all been regarded as part of light. Darkness, in contrast, is considered the one which bears evil, bringer of death. It seems that what is happening now opposes that very notion. A poor, harmless girl, the daughter of darkness, is captured and attacked ruthlessly and painfully by light, its captor. The evil one seems to the light in this case, a logical paradox. How can light, the one holding all goodness be bad?

Despite all these background to light, the poor little girl is still bathed in the light, being tortured constantly. Her cries became hoarser. Minutes seemed like hours for her and seemingly days have passed for her when it has only been less than an hour that she has been brought to this weird world of total light. The darkness in her has no way to fight back.

"…" A mysterious voice called.

The girl's head tilted up, as if answering to the voice. A moment later, her head drooped back to its original position as a surge of pain overwhelmed her.

"…" The soothing voice called again.

It was recognisable to her, as a friend who has been by her side, a big brother that is comparable to Jianliang.

"S-..."

Immediately, a dull gold glow appeared. Although her eyes are still sealed, she could clearly feel the calming, dull light. The rays of gold light began spreading like golden dust caught in the wind. It reached out to the poor girl.

The cool touch of the golden light sent a tingling sensation down her spine. Within her, a deep power is unlocked as it unleashed itself. Her eyes then opened. An aura of dark purple surrounds her. It shielded her against the agonisingly sharp light.

She watched as the purple and dull gold around her danced in harmony. A small giggle escaped the holder of darkness. The light seemed to retreat as the dull gold, accompanied by her own dark purple grew.

_Thank you. Brother of hope. _She spoke within her mind as the world faded away from view.


	3. Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

**Hope**

He sat silently in the hospital room. His face was kept down as he sat between two beds. The beds each held a female. Both were lying, unconscious.

His hands slowly crept towards the hands lying on the two beds. He slowly began to shut his eyes. As his right hand reached the hand of the first girl, a small tiny scream came into her mind. He focused his mind and sieve through all the darkness his mind was suddenly overwhelmed in. He slowly reached towards the small voice as a soft yellow light lit up from deep within his heart.

At the same time, his other hand reached the smaller hand of the second girl. Similarly, a small call for help attracted him. However, this time, he is surrounded by pure white light. His eyes could barely open but a dull golden glow shielded him as he opened his eyes and reached forth towards that tiny helpless voice.

From the outside, he could be seen glowing, a mix of bright golden-yellow and dull metallic gold from him. As time passes, the glow no longer remained in its golden-yellow hue. Streams of light pink and dark purple began to mix in with his own colours as they linked the hearts of the trio. Light, darkness and hope worked as one to protect each other.

Three pairs of eyes began to slip open slowly. The two girl's breaths began to speed up, indicating the end of their comatose state. Both turned towards the boy sitting between them. They eyed each other as a wave of understanding spread within the three. He withdrew his hand to prevent the situation from turning to an awkward one.

He slowly stood up and left the two girls to recuperate. They watched as he left.

Hope, the balance for light and darkness.

The End.

A/N: This fic is sort of like a spin-off of a longer fic that I haven't started posting yet. And for ppl who are not sure, what I'm trying to show from this is that hope is a neutral power, supporting parties in need (regardless whether it's light or darkness). The last chapter is just to tie up/relate the first two chapters.

Hope that answer some of your questions.

Anyway, thanks Akinos for reviewing.


End file.
